lukestduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mad House 4
is the fourth season of The Mad House series. Overview Twists *'Cliques:' The 16 new Houseguests were shortly split into four common high school cliques of four; Athletes, Populars, Nerds, and Outsiders. Should a member of their clique win House Ambassador, they would be immune from eviction that week. *'Viewer's Player:' One houseguest; Ryan Booker, played for the viewing public. The viewers voted and controlled his every game decision on which houseguest to target, nominate, or evict. He was also given various other non-gameplay related secret tasks voted by the viewers. *'Triple Eviction Week: ' In Week 4, it was announced that three people would be leaving the competition by the end of the week. The first evicted houseguest will be evicted through an instant eviction, while the other two houseguests will be evicted through a double eviction. **'Instant Eviction:' The newly crowned House Ambassador is sequestered, where they must make their nominations without speaking to any of their fellow houseguests. There is no Power of Protection competition, and one of the nominees is evicted as usual. **'Double Eviction:' During this eviction, one House Ambassador is named and nominates three nominees. Then a Power of Protection Competition is held, followed by a Power of Protection Ceremony. After this, the HouseGuests cast their vote to save one of the nominees. The two nominees with the least amount of votes will then be evicted. *'Power of Protection Vote:' During the second half of Week 4, instead of there being an actual Power of Protection competition the audience was able to vote for who they thought should win the Power of Protection. *'Extra Credit Draw:' For Weeks 5, 6 & 7, HouseGuests have the option to opt in to participate in a special draw where the winner of the draw will win immunity for the week while the loser of the draw will be automatically nominated as a third nominee. *'Fast Forward: '''In Week 9, a variation of a Double Eviction was revealed to the HouseGuests. A series of competitions would be played to determine who would get the sole vote to evict, who would be immune, who would be nominated and who would be evicted. The winners of rounds one and two would both be safe and earn a spot in the final three. The winner of round one would also receive the power of the sole vote. The loser of round three would be instantly evicted and the HouseGuest with the sole vote would vote to evict between the remaining two contestants. *'Voting Block:' On Finale Night, Val revealed to the final two that they would each be able to block a member of the jury from voting. Jamila chose to block Harley's vote while Rae chose to block Quintin's vote. Contestants Voting History Have/Have-Nots History Notable Prizes Notable Punishments Trivia *This is the first season to have a team twist. *This is the second season to feature a final two of the same gender. In this case, female. **The first was ''The Mad House 2, in which the final two were both males. *This is the first, and currently only, season to not feature the Previously Evicted Houseguest twist. Category:Seasons Category:The Mad House seasons